a night to remember
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: New Years Eve, such a night for love, for trying to better yourself and for fixing friendships. eleven next gen pairings and eleven kisses CHAPTER TWO : albusemily
1. jamesiialiceii

A night to be remembered

;

_Ten ; jamesiialiceii_

;

James smirked as he pulled on his girlfriends hand like a disobedient toddler looking for sweets, "Come dance, Alice!" He whined, looking at the empty dance floor as a perfect excuse to show off his girlfriend, even though he hardly needed to. Everyone knew the girl with the straight black hair and sparkling chocolate eyes was James' girl and messing with her would get you nowhere except the hospital wing. Just as every girl up and down the country knew that if they dared to try and stick their claws into James, Alice would make sure that it was their last move.

Rolling her eyes and sending Roxanne a slightly apologetic look, she stood up, feeling over shadowed and inconsequential as James led her past Victoire and Lily in their stunning dresses that seemed to scream out reminders that she herself was no pretty princess. She was in her carelessly expensive muggle jeans and t-shirt, the usual Alice outfit because she wasn't some style princess and she never would be.

She and James were the first on the dance floor; of course, they were the only ones with enough nerve to become the first exhibition of how not to dance. They tripped over each other's feet and seem to run across the dance floor instead of floating but it made no difference to them, they laughed all the same. With James' arm on her waist and their mirth filling the room, Alice wouldn't have traded that moment for all the grace and posture in the world.

"It's almost the New Year!" Someone shouted from the depths of the room and as people frantically hunted for watches to see the exact time and the steady countdown of numbers came from every corner of the room, James and Alice froze in the centre of the dance floor. When the count became louder on "TEN", James dipped his head down and kissed Alice who laughed and hit him on the arm as they broke apart.

"_What?" He asked, slightly injured, "It's a tradition!"_

"_You were ten seconds too early, you prat."_

_;_

_For the Happy New Year Competition _


	2. albusemily

_Nine ; albusemily_

;

Albus was beginning to get worried as the clock behind him struck eleven forty five, they were already late for the party and Emily had promised to meet him hear by no later than half past eleven.

"Girls!" He muttered under his breath as if the word was a curse.

"Nice to see you too, Albus" She was leaning against a pillar, the bottom of her fabulous white dress darkening as it lay in the mud, her famous combat boots glinting below the train and a silver tiara clasped in her left hand, "Palace guards are devils when your dad has them bribed to make sure you can't leave!" Albus laughed at the bitterness in her voice as she described the dark side of his little sister's childhood dream.

"Come on! We better get going, the party-"

"I'm not going to a party dressed like this!"

"Emmy! You don't have time to change. You look fine!" She looked more than fine in his opinion but if he told her she should wear dresses more often she would probably punch him.

"We could forget about the party..." There was an extra few words that Albus could add to the end of that sentence in his mind that made it a lot more interesting.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and half-dragged him along, acting like the child she had never had the chance to be.

To Albus' surprise they ended up in a walled off flower garden, full of roses with a single bench in the middle. Emily almost laughed at the expression on Albus' face, "Not what you were expecting, eh?" and he shook his head still bemused. "I like it here; it's much nicer and warmer than everywhere else in this stupid castle." Albus put his arm around her, again noticing the bitterness in her voice and guessing the warmth she was referring to wasn't temperature wise.

"Close your eyes" He said suddenly, guiding her to a seat, "No peaking!" She shook her head ruefully as she sat down but she didn't open her eyes. Albus walked around the garden and looked for roses with no thorns on the stem. He picked nine and made a bunch, before tapping Emily on the shoulder and handing them to her.

She grinned at him as she accepted the flowers and a clock began to chime in the background. She stood up and kissed him, her arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him down.

"_Y'know, I'm going to get in so much trouble because of those roses."_

"_Emmy."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You ruined the moment... again!"_


End file.
